countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:O'Malley
Categories Hi there -- This is a cool new wiki; I'm excited to see how it develops! I just created some categories. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help with! -- Danny (talk) 20:45, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Logo Sorry, I have been busy and didn't get to check my messages on this wiki. Maybe something like the regular Wiki globe except with a cowboy hat on it and maybe a guitar. And instead of the various characters in the sections on the globe, it could be things related to county music or just spell out County Music Wiki. I hope that helps. Vala M 02:16, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe you could draw one up, I'll try it and see how it looks. Vala M 16:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, I've read the discussions on the logo around here, and I made something else up. I tried to find a "wiki globe", but couldn't find one that is free of copyright. So, I just used a regular globe. See how you like it. I like it better than the 1st one I made. Swannie 12:39, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Is it any better now? That's the best I can do. I think it's more in-focus now. Swannie 18:23, 7 August 2007 (UTC) You can upload it by right-clicking on the image above and then saving it to a folder by clicking "Save Picture As..." I'll get back to you in a minute about the fancy sigs. Swannie 18:31, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Now about the fancy sigs. Go to . First you have to click "Raw Signatures" by "Nickname". Then put this- " |REGULARSIG}}". Replace "YOURUSERNAME" with your username and replace "REGULARSIG" with the signature you want to have without your custom signature. Click "save". Now you have to go to and create your fancy signature. By using this code in your preferences, you will have a custom sig on every wiki that you created Special:Mypage/sig.css on, and on every other wiki, it will be your regular signature. You can find more info here - wikia:User:Leon2323/smartsig. It is called SMARTSIG. Sorry if this is a little confusing. Swannie 18:40, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I think that looks great! Where did you get the wiki-globe from, though? Is it free of copyright or released to the public domain? Also, I think the font needs to be a little bigger, because when we resize it it might turn out really small. Good job! It looks better than mine. I couldn't find pics of the hat and guitar that were transparent on the sides, so I had to cut out a bunch of pics. I only have Microsoft Picture It! Publishing to use. Swannietalk to me 18:47, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, sounds good. You have to resize it to 155x155px, just in case you didn't know. Good job, again! Swannietalk to me 18:54, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter to me when you are done with it. By the way, you know that I can't upload it, right? Only admins can upload the logo and favicon. So, you'll have to do it. Take your time! :) Swannietalk to me 19:06, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :::You have to upload it as Wiki.png . Also, do you know that in your signature now, there isn't a link to your page? Just wanted to let you know. Swannietalk to me 19:25, 8 August 2007 (UTC) You made the logo! Great. However, I noticed that you didn't use it. Sorry I haven't had time to be here in a while. Vala M 19:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi! Thanks for the welcome message, and for the compliment on the logo! I'll see ya around. Swannie 14:53, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Teating 123 Hi, I am the O'Malley from Halopedia and some other wikia's. If you have any questions or any other crap just ask me. 19:30, 8 August 2007 (UTC) testin 123 19:32, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Testin 123Jennatalk to me 02:37, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi Jenna. I just made a few changes to the main page. I made another box template, called Template:box3 start, and I added information to the main page. Someone needs to create an "About this Wiki" page, I think, though. What d'ya think? Swannietalk to me 23:04, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Testin123 18:38, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Signature Okay--here are some steps for setting up SMARTSIG. #Go to . #Find the "Nickname" box, and below it click "Raw Signatures". #In the box, type |STANDARD SIG}}, replacing "USER NAME" with your user name and "STANDARD SIG" with the signature you want to have on wikis you don't have a custom one on. #Go to and click the "edit" button. #Create your custom signature and click "save". Now about creating your custom sig-- *Here is my signature: Swannietalk to me 15:08, 13 August 2007 (UTC) **I got it this way by typing Swannietalk to me in . You can use this in your signature, and if you want to change font or color, just change them in the appropriate place. (you'll have to change the links to your pages, also) *Here are a couple links to places to find colors:http://www.w3schools.com/css/css_colornames.asp; http://www.december.com/html/spec/color.html *You can use any font. (Arial, Times New Roman, Monotype Corsiva, etc.) I hope this helps! Swannietalk to me 15:08, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Awards If the awards take up a lot of space, we could make an awards page for each of the artists. I think it would be a good idea to have them somewhere. We could make a page like Reba McEntire/Awards for the awards page, or something similar. Swannietalk to me 13:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Okay- Sounds good to me! :) Swannietalk to me 14:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Stubs I am going to make a stub template for articles that are stubs. I will make it put the stubs into Category:Stubs. That will be where anyone can find an article to expand and add info to. I'll put Carrie Underwood into that category, and place the stub template in the article. I'll try to add some stuff to that article, but I'm not sure when. If you want me to, I could make a notice on the main page regarding stubs and other articles in need of more information and content. The tags and categories make it easier to find articles to expand. Thanks! Swannietalk to me 14:41, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Links *Category:Stubs *Template:Stub **to put the template in an article type *Main Page **you'll find info I added about it in the green box Swannietalk to me 20:38, 17 August 2007 (UTC)